A single media session may now utilize several different media networks. For example, a single Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) call may span three or more different VOIP networks. Given the number of media networks in existence, the number of possible combinations of media networks handling a single call is quite large.
The media networks and media devices typically apply loss to the media, but these networks and devices have different loss characteristics. Thus, the combinations of loss characteristics that can possibly be applied to a single media session is rather complex. Unfortunately, some of these combinations of loss characteristics may result in poor media quality. For example, if the loss characteristics of the VOIP networks handling a VOIP call do not properly balance, then the audio quality of the VOIP call may suffer as a result.